


Nobody's coming to save you

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Nobody ever comes to rescue Five, he's always the one doing the rescuing.So what happens when he's too tired to save himself?Five whump, Hargreeves feels :)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 307
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Nobody's coming to save you

Nobody’s coming for him.

Nobody ever has, and Five has no delusions anymore.

At first, when he got stuck in the future, he held on to the hope that someone would appear through a portal, to save him, take him back to his own time. That someone would rescue him from the hell he put himself in, that they would be smiling at him, and offer their hand.

“Come on, Five. It’s time to go home.”

It was usually Vanya or Ben, sometimes Klaus, sometimes Diego, sometimes a combination of them. Luther just once. Dad never. He may be delusional, but Dad caring enough to come for him was too impossible, not even in fantasies it made sense. No, dad was never going to come. But maybe, some of the others...

The others didn’t came, either. They didn’t come when he got caught in that firestorm and burned a good chunk of his body, they didn’t come when he got his leg stuck and couldn’t get to the food. And they certainly didn’t come when the handler showed up and offered him hope for freedom in exchange of what little remained of his soul.

It had been comforting, at first, at least.

The notion of being rescued.

Five imagined his siblings, older but not looking like the bodies he’d found, no, a cooler, stronger and somehow shinier versions of them, who didn’t think him less for having done this, gotten himself into so much trouble. They teased, but told him that they were happy to see him again, and that he had a sandwich and his books waiting back for him. It made him breathe easier for a bit.

But after a while... Even the fantasy was getting further and further away, and as months and years passed, Five lost the strength and the ability to feel hope, to try and feel some warmth thanks to that fantasy, the idea that someone was coming to help. Fantasy was never real, it only hurt.

So he admitted to himself that nobody was coming, that if he wanted out he had to save himself, and focused on his mission, on being the stubborn son of a bitch who didn’t need no rescue because he could himself out of any trouble, even those of apocalyptic proportions. This needed to be averted, and it was clear that if he didn’t stop this from happening, save his family and the world, no one would do it.

So yeah, every time there was a problem Five knew that he had to get himself (and probably all of his siblings) out of it, so he didn’t question it. He was the rescue, he didn’t get any rescues.

And many things had changed since his apocalypse times, there was no end of the world now, he had his family back, they were weird ages all of them and were living in a world Five had never known, but.... Yeah.

He was on his own.

Which was a bit worrisome, since usually to get out of trouble he needed his head, and he couldn’t use it much now. - whoever had taken him had dealt a very nice blow to his head, and it hurt to try and think. When he did try to think he could only come up with half words (... pain.... cold.... wrong...) and he felt impossibly dizzy and unwell. As if he were on top of some mountain, on the edge of a cliff, about to fall, on a rocking boat.

God, he was so dizzy. But he had to try and think.

He was handcuffed to some wooden chair, and there was blood under him, which was probably bad. He realised now that his mouth did have a weird taste that was probably blood. It was a taste he was familiar with, but somehow felt distant. Everything felt distant except for his horrible, all-consuming headache.

Huh.

How was he going to fix anything like this?

Maybe this time he wouldn’t need to fix anything. He’d already saved the world, right? And now it was just him in trouble, not the others. He didn’t need to save them, so what was the point in saving himself. His mission was done. Completed.

Maybe... Maybe this time he could just... see how things played out. Let the pain and the exhaustion win for once. He was tired of pushing himself, of getting strength where there was any. If the others weren’t in danger... Then he had no resolve.

He’d completed his mission, anyways. What was the point of him, now?

After a fairly uneventful vague stretch of time (minutes? Hours? A day and a night?) Five heard something, something in the distance, something that made no sense. Was it....? Someone was fighting his captors. Huh. Maybe they were just having a fight amongst themselves. Probably a good moment to try and get out, move. He tried to reach for his powers but the attempt at blinking only sent a jolt of pain through his injured head.

So jumping away was out of the question, and his mobility was too diminished by being cuffed to a chair. Five sighed. This was not his day.

But then....

His old fantasy was back. Klaus, Vanya, Diego, this time even Allison. Getting in the room, calling his name.

Diego shattered the handcuffs with some angry knifework.

Vanya was looking at him, asking him if he was all right, asking him to look at her, look at her eyes, telling the others that he looked disoriented, that he had a head injury.

Wow, this fantasy was really detailed.

Fantasy Diego picked him up in his arms making the entire world tilt, while Vanya and Allison made sure that nobody got in the way of their rescue. Huh. His fantasies had never got to this point. It was a nice point. Five decided to let himself be lost in the arms of his brother, fantasy or not. Maybe this one time, maybe after all that he'd lived... Maybe someone did come to save him. Sounded impossible. JUst like stopping the end of the world had. Impossible, yet true. Like a good band of siblings, coming to your rescue after decades, after dying in front of your eyes so many times you can barely think straight. Coming to your rescue, finally. Impossible but true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
